File No. 004: The Walking Corpse
File No. 004: The Walking Corpse is the fourth case in Layton Brothers: Mystery Room. A famous archaeology professor, Archie O'Logie, had been murdered in South America after discovering a supposedly cursed stone idol at a dig site. Plot The case begins with Dustin Scowers walking into the Mystery Room, talking about a new case of a "walking corpse". He takes personal interest in this case, as his brother, Doug Scowers, is one of the suspects in the case. He asks Alfendi Layton and Lucy Baker to take on the case, which the two agree. The Debriefing Alfendi explains the case in more detail than Scowers did: A group of archaeologists were digging at an site in the South American jungle. The next after starting, however, the body of the group's leader Archie O'Logie was discovered. They had made a his discovery: a stone idol. They were given a hut at the top of a cliff as a place to keep their finding safe. That night, O'Logie and another crew member celebrated with a bottle of wine given to them by a local. In the middle of the night, the phone at the front desk rang, and O'Logie was on the other end, screaming about a demon. When the hotel owner rushed to the hut, they found it locked by a special key that was impossible to duplicate. The owner, Micah Sasucasa, only had the choice of breaking the door down to get inside. When the door opened, there sat O'Logie's body, with the axe that killed him still lodged in his skull. Suddenly, the lifeless body moved and lunged to attack, with two witnessess there to confirm it. The investigation team also found that the idol that was found during the dig had mysteriously vanished from the scene, and was apparently possessed by a demon according to the locals. While Lucy wishes to leave the case alone, Alfendi insists that they cannot, considering one of the suspects is Dustin's brother. He had gotten drunk with O'Logie on the night in question, and now he cannot remember what happened. The next suspect is Sasucasa, the hotel owner. Chico Careta, a local near the village of the dig site, is the third suspect, as he was their guide and the one who gave the liqour to O'Logie and Scowers. The final suspect is Careta's fiancee, Mariana Etista, who works at Sasucasa's hotel and heard the dying screams over the phone. The biggest mystery, Alfendi states, is finding out just how the murder took place as the hut was locked from the inside. The Investigation Case Files People Victim *Archie O'Logie Suspects *Doug Scowers *Micah Sasucasa *Chico Careta *Mariana Etista *Stone Idol Evidence *'Chopping Block' - Used by hotel staff to chop firewood. Logs are piled up alongside. *'Door' - A thick, wooden door. Though Sasucasa broke it down, there is no question that it was locked at the time. There's evidence that prints were wiped off the knob. *'Doug Scowers' - Scowers was fast asleep and only woke when roused by a police officer. Alcohol was found in his bloodstream in large quantities. *'Screw' - A small screw made of pure brass. It is covered in mud and very dirty. *'Hinges' - Brass hinges affixed to the door and frame on the outside of the hut. One of the screws is missing. *'Local Liquor' - Strong, yet easy to drink local liquor. A gift from Careta. It has spilt on the floor, leaving a stain. *'Signs' - Some signs once used at the hotel, now being stored in the hut. Many are large, some even exceeding two metres in height. *'Intercom' - A direct connection to the hotel reception. Functional but old, and the sound quality is poor. Fingerprints appear to have been wiped off it. *'Coat Hook' - A metal coat hook affixed to the wall. It is large and sturdily built. Nothing was hanging on it at the time of the incident. *'Crate C '- A crate labelled 'C'. The lid has been removed and its contents taken. It's completely empty now. *'Crate D' - A crate labelled 'D'. The lid remains nailed down firmly, and its contents have not been disturbed in any way. *'Bloodstain' - The stain left by the massive haemorrage from the head wound that O'Logie suffered. It has taken on an enlongated shape. *'Hut Key' - Constructed in a special way that makes duplication impossible, this is the only key to the hut. It was found in the victim's pocket. *'Corpse '- O'Logie's dead body with the axe still lodged in his skull. He would have died instantly, and no other injuries are evident. His jacket collar is ripped. *'Axe' - A splitting axe for making firewood. It appears to have been planted in O'Logie's brow from squarely in front of him. All prints have been wiped off. *'Rafter Damage B' - There is a notch in one of the beams that supports the roof. It is newly created, apparently by a thin wire or cord of some kind. *'Rafter Damage A' - There is a notch in one of the beams that supports the roof. It is newly created, apparently by a thin wire or cord of some kind. *'Table' - A plain table with two glasses on it. *'Photo Notes' - 'A crack in the idol's head' annotates a photo of the stone idol in the notes. O'Logie's, Scowers's and Careta's fingerprints are on it. *'Written Notes' - Open on a page that reads, 'Stone idol - Crate C'. O'Logie's, Scowers's and Careta's fingerprints on are it. *'Window' - Covered in iron bars that make entry or exit through the window impossible. The stone idol would probably just about fit through. *'Crate A' - A crate labelled 'A'. The lid has been removed, but the contents have not been taken, despite being artefacts of considerable value. *'Crate B' - A crate labelled 'B'. The lid has been removed, but the contents have not been taken. It contains a variety of ancient weapons. *'Suitcase' - O'Logie's Suitcase, containing his archaelogical data and notes. Made of aluminium, it looks weighty, It remains unlocked. *'Fishing Tackle' - Angling equipment designed for catching very large fish. A complete set, including rods, lines and lures. Statements *'Doug Scowers: Statement 1 '- "Chico brought us some liquor. It was great stuff. We called up the hotel for glasses and Mariana brought them to us. *'Doug Scowers: Statement 2' - "I drank too much that night and fell asleep. I only stirred when the copper woke up. I have no recollection of why I was outside the hut at all." *'Micah Sasucasa: Statement 1' - "Mariana called me after 11pm, and we went to the hut together. The door was locked. I know I'm right about this because Marianna tried it too." *'Micah Sasucasa: Statement 2' - "I looked around the hut, but there was nobody inside except Dr O'Logie. It was dark, but there was nowhere to hide in there. I'm certain it was empty." *'Chico Careta: Statement 1' - "There are 'diablos' at the site. The stone statue is one of them. I tried to stop Senor O'Logie from taking it. Now the diablo has killed him." *'Chico Careta: Statement 2' - "I gave Senor O'Logie some of my people's liquor. That is the last time I was in the hut. I went straight home to bed. Night is when diablos come." *'Mariana Etista: Statement 1' - "At around 11 p. m., Dr O'Logie called on the intercom, frantically screaming for help. 'It's the demon!' he said." *'Mariana Etista: Statement 2' - "I was too scared to go alone, so I called Mr. Sasucasa to come to the hut with me. The door was locked. Mr. Scowers was asleep outside." *'Mariana Etista: Statement 3' - "I saw it as well. The dead body got up and lunged towards us. It knocked over the bottle on the table, so I know it was not an illusion." Deductions Gallery Found.jpeg Hut.jpeg Celebrate.jpeg Helpdemon.jpeg Lockedout.jpeg Breakdown.jpeg Ologiedead.jpg Ologiewalking.jpg Demon.jpeg Relation.jpeg Pullingstring.jpeg de:File No. 004: The Walking Corpse